


Homecoming

by SINslayer7



Series: Canary 'verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINslayer7/pseuds/SINslayer7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starling City was supposed to be the home of the Arrow, but Oliver Queen never returned from the dead. Sara Lance… Well, she returned.<br/>Welcome to Starling City, Home of the Canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mz_valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mz_valkyrie/gifts), [LadyPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine. *wink*

My name is Sara Lance and the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for Purgatory. I have dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since the Queen's Gambit went down. For the years that I was gone I only had one thought. One goal. Survive. Survive and one day return home.

To live I had to make myself more than what I was. To forge myself into a weapon. I am returning; Not the child who was shipwrecked, but the woman who will bring justice to those who have poisoned **his** city.

¢(((

_“Queen's Gambit survivor found. Sara Lance, a Starling City resident was found five days ago by fisherman in the North China Sea. Five years after the accident at sea. The Queen's Gambit owner, Robert Queen, and his son, Oliver Queen, who were also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.”_

_“Queen's Gambit was last heard from more than five years ago. Ms. Lance has reportedly confirmed that she was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people including Starling City billionaire, Robert Queen and son, Oliver Queen survived by Moira and Thea-”_

“Lance?”

A doctor's voice cuts over the sound of the TV in the waiting room. Practically sprinting, Quentin rushes over to the man.

“My daughter?”

“Follow me. I'm Dr. Carson and your daughter, Mr. Lance, has extensive scar tissue over her entire body and x-rays show a multitude of fractures that never properly healed. I've only seen that kind of damage from a veteran injured overseas. Just... Prepare yourself. The Sara you lost may not be the one they found.”

Taking in what the doctor said, Quentin Lance stomps down his panic. He will freak out later. Much, _**MUCH** _ later… If necessary.

“Was she...? Doc, Was Sara...? Was my daughter...?”

Understanding donning on the doctor, he smiles kindly and assures him that none of her injuries indicated that she was raped.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief Detective Lance thanks the doctor, then cautiously opens the door that separates him from his sweet baby girl. His daughter that died five years ago. His daughter that was hurt. His daughter that the Queen boy took from him. The daughter that's alive now... and not Que- Oliver... someone else's child.

“Sweetie?”

Sara turns from the window, upon hearing his voice. Still beautiful. Still perfect. His girls obviously took after their mother in the looks department.

“Dad.”

Meeting half way, the two Lance's wrap their arms around the other, holding on as tightly as they could. Hugging each other as if the only good in the world was this one hug. That if they let go… They would wake up and learn this was all a cruel dream. That they were still in Hell.

“Sara.” Detective Lance sobbed.

“You know how they say that the first thing you forget about someone when they are gone is their voice. You can remember their face and the way they move but you can't hold on to the way they sound. I never forgot your voice, Dad.” Sara says into his chest.

The two Lance's reluctantly step back from each other but don't let go.

“You look good Sara. I like the short hair.”

She smiles in thanks, “Where's Mom and Laurel?”

“They’re at home, getting it ready for you. Sara...” Detective Lance trails off.

“What is it?”

“Sit down, sweetheart." Quentin guides Sara to the bed. "There are some things I got to tell you first before we can go.”

After few false starts from her dad, Sara places her hand on his cheek. "You know… I’ve also heard that, it's not uncommon for couples to, to divorce after losing a child… It's okay, Daddy."

"Let's go home, Sara." Quentin says after a moment, with tears still streaming down his face, and believing for the first time in five years that ‘It was okay.’

¢(((

Dinah Lance had been impatiently waiting by the door of her ex-husband’s apartment. So, when the door opened she was right there to greet her baby.

The apartment wasn’t that big nor was it that nice, but it had been agreed upon that Sara stay with Quentin and that she stay with Laurel before Sara was returned to Starling. Sara had always seemed closer to her father, even when she was causing problems.

"Mom?"

"Sara?! Baby!"

Dinah couldn’t move upon seeing her daughter in the doorway. Hearing her voice didn’t quell the doubt that she was hallucinating. She had dreamed of this day for five years. She knew her baby was alive. She felt that in her core.

"I'm home." Sara says softly.

As if having her strings cut with those words, Dinah fell into Sara's arms. Sobbing. Quentin seeing all this, couldn’t stand back any longer and was overcome with the need to join his daughter and her mother in their embrace.

Looking up from her parents, Sara sees Laurel standing in the middle of the main room with tears streaming down her face.

"Hi, Laurel."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara at the Queen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are still mine.

“You don’t have to do this now, honey. We can-”

“I know,” Sara cuts her mother off, “but I need to do this. He would've wanted me to.” Sara says this softly, hugging herself.

Dinah frowned. _She_ didn't want to do this… but she couldn't deny her baby… That’s how this all began, isn't it?

They made the drive to the Queen’s in silence. Dinah opening her mouth to say something to her daughter several times during the trip but losing her words as soon as her mouth opened. Laurel had left their father’s apartment shortly after Sara greeted her sister. Claiming ‘she couldn't handle any of this right now.’ It stung but she understood. How often does your baby sister, that died alongside your boyfriend, while he was cheating on you with her and you didn't know about the affair until after the death of your boyfriend, come back from the dead.

“Laurel, she’ll come around, Mom.” Sara says kindly, easing some of Dinah’s worry, as they drive up to the gate of the Queen’s estate.

It was wrong that Sara was comforting her about Laurel. Especially, after her five years away. She needs to be stronger. For her baby.

“Yes. She will. Just give her time.” Dinah finally replies after they are let through the gate. Reassuring herself more than her youngest. “We can still go back to your father’s. He wouldn’t hesitate to spend the day with us.”

Looking at the Queen’s home instead of her mother, Sara says clearly, “I promised.”

How can you argue with that. So, Dinah parks the car and walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. This whole thing is starting to feel increasingly daunting.

¢(((

Sara and Dinah are lead to one of the many living rooms by a woman that had answered the door. Sara remembered her to be Raisa. Ollie thought of her as something like a grandmother to him. She is still very kind but obviously grieving Ollie all over again because of her.

“I will get Mrs. Queen. Would like anything while you wait?” 

Sara and Dinah both decline her offer and thank her quietly but Sara thanks her in her native tongue before she leaves the room, making her pause before carrying on.

After Raisa had left the room, Dinah pleasantly surprised says, “Sara, I didn't know you knew any Russian.” She continues to ask, “Did you learn that at school?”

“I don’t. Not really.” Sara awkwardly rebukes, “I mean, I met this guy awhile back and he taught some. You know?”

“Oh.” Dinah just says obviously remembering how her daughter was before the Queen’s Gambit and lets the subject rest.

They waited five minutes before Moira Queen and Walter Steele walked into the room. They looked, for a lack of a better descriptor, perfect even with their eyes rimmed red.

“Mrs. Lance. Ms. Lance. Sit. What do we owe this pleasure?” Walter greeted for the two of them.

“My daughter, Sara. She has something she needs to share with Mrs. Queen and Thea.”

“Unfortunately, Thea is unable to be here at this moment. Why don’t you tell us what you need.”

“As long as Thea will be told. I promised Ollie, I would tell both you, Mrs. Queen, and Thea.”

“You have our word.”

Sara nods and takes a deep breathe, “Ollie also made it to the island, but, he got sick. Really sick. And he made me promise, that I would tell you that he wasn't the same, stupid kid, that got on the Queen’s Gambit… He was different." Gives a small sad smile. "He was brave. He… Ollie became a man worthy of this city. I’m-”

“NO!” Thea screamed as she barged through the door. She had been listening in on the other side.

"Thea?!"

"No! Ollie can't be-! He's not-! You're lying! He should be her not his, his WHORE!" Thea continues, ignoring Walter and everyone else in the room, except Sara. Her attention was fully on her."Did you even try and save Ollie?"

"I think it best if Sara and I leave. I'm sorry for us disturbing your family. Come on Sara." Dinah says practically dragging Sara along with her.

Before Sara could leave the room, Moira cupped Sara’s face and gave her a watery smile. For some reason Sara couldn't explain, this put her on edge.

“How did you think that was going to go?” Tommy asks Sara as she's walking out of the Queen’s home. He had been outside the room listening with Thea.

“Kind of like that.” Sara answers back.

Joining her mother at the car, Sara asks her mother to drive around the city for awhile.

“Of course, Sara.”

Neither noticed Moira watching them from the mansion with her cell phone in her hand.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep my chapters at least 800 words each, but this one felt complete as is. Also... I'm SO Sorry!

It didn’t happen in slow motion, like in the movies. It happened quite the opposite but Sara still saw it all, clearly, and in HD. She knew what was happening and what was about to happen.

A gray, run down looking van came out of nowhere and rammed them at an intersection, on her mother’s side. Three men in red Halloween masks get out and break her window. Her mother is screaming for her in the confusion as they shoot her with a tranq dart and dragged her out of the car. A black hood is being placed over her head as she hears a gunshot and her mother never finishing calling her name before she falls unconscious.

¢(((

“Hey! Girlie! Did Robert Queen survive that accident? Did Oliver Queen?”

Sara wakes to an annoyingly raspy voice asking her questions. The hood is taken off of her and she sees the First Bastard, right there in her face with a taser in his hand. The other two Bastards are standing a ways back on the left and right of the First. She’s in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair. They get no points for originality.

“I ask the questions, you give the answers.”

Sara continues to ignore the First Bastard and tests her restraints. She gets tasered for her silence and she can’t help but release a short yell of pain. The Bastard continues asking questions.

“Did Robert Queen make it to the island? What about Oliver Queen? Were you told anything?”

He tasers her again and another short yell escapes. It takes her a few moments to catch her breathe then she answers, “Yes. Ollie told me something.”

“What did he tell you, huh?”

“He told me I'm going to kill you bastards.”

The Three Bastards laugh and the First moves in closer to her. He responds, “You're delusional. You’re just a little girl zip-cuffed to that chair. Now start talking or-”

Sara quickly kicks out with her booted foot at the First Bastard, striking him in the groin before he could finish his threat. In their shock, she throws the chair she _was_ tied to at the Second Bastard that was on the right. In a crouched twirling move, she grabs the taser that the First dropped when she kicked him and tasers the Second and uses him to shoot the Third Bastard, while also using him as shield as the Third shoots killing them both.

In the time it took for her to dispose of the Second and Third Bastard, the First had recovered enough to start running off grabbing the Third’s gun on the way. Sara immediately chases after him through the warehouse, dodging his gun fire.

It doesn’t take long for Sara to catch up to the man. Swinging on a chain and she lands on him hard, knocking him to the ground. He most likely has some broken ribs now and, at the very least, his left wrist is sprained. By the way his left knee is looking, that is undoubtedly dislocated.

“If you let me go.” The First Bastard gasps out as she shifts him around so she can have better hold of him and his neck, “I won’t tell anyone anything. We’d be even. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do. You killed my mom.”

  
Sara breaks his neck before he could make any more noise. The tears are now falling down her face. Ollie was right about Starling. Now her mom is just another victim of that poison. The plan will need to be moved up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact 1: I don't write things in order.  
> Fun Fact 2: I wrote this chapter on Mother's Day.  
> Fun Fact 3: My mom got a kick out of this when I told her what I was inspired to write.


End file.
